The Seventh Basket
by C V Ford
Summary: Yogi grabs one picnic basket too many. Yogi Bear/Boo Boo/Ranger Smith


The Seventh Basket

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

"Hey-ey-ey ... Just looka' that Boo Boo!" The large bear pointing toward the foot of the fire observation tower. "If my eyes don't deceive ... It's a pic-a-nic bas-ket!"

In the bushes next to him, the shorter one gave his estimation.

"Gee ... I don' know Yogi. You remember what Ranger Smith said last time he caught us-"

"Nonsense Boob! He's away at the Overlook ... Besides, he never really even tries to send us to the zoo," reassured the large one. "He's only being o-min-e-us."

"I thinks that's ominous."

"Whatever ... Sheesh!

"And as you well know ... You're not into that 'noble bear o' the forest' schtick he tries to shame us with either."

"Gosh ... I guess you're right. That 'nuts and berries' thing ... I'm just as spoiled as you on real food too."

"Ya' got that right Boo Boo. Nuts, berries, seeds ... stems ... twigs ... Let the other bears eat granola ... YUCK!"

With that, the large one in conspicuous tippy toe, "snuck" up on the unsuspecting basket and grabbed.

In typical Hanna-Barbera "wheel spinning" dash, both set off a distance into the trees to examine the containers' contents.

xxxxx

"Even if it's just pure dumb luck you caught him," the park commissioner assured, "you're still getting a commendation. The whole National Park Service is more than proud you're one of us."

"Yeah ... All the same ..."

Staring blankly down at hat in hands, Ranger Smith sat slumped in the chair before the commissioners' desk. Conflicting feelings of accomplishment ... and profound grief ... hitting HARD at the same time.

Yes, "pure dumb luck" it was when Smith noticed the man setting the picnic basket down next to the Snack Shack at the Jellystone Overlook then leaving.

Tipped by an informant, the tri-state FBI offices in Boise, Helena and Cheyenne sent out an alert to the Park Service offices at Jellystone National Park. The word was ISOL operative Ali Akbar Kaboom had dispatched several thugs to plant bombs in the park over the 4th of July weekend.

All park personnel on FULL alert.

Putting himself between the man and basket, Smith called out informing him he left something behind. With a hasty look back, the subject then picked up speed.

It was a risk pulling a gun on a possible innocent but the more than suspicious Smith decided to take it. Area cleared, ATF explosives unit called in, and a one Yousuf Limp Kebab in custody.

The bombs, numbering one through ten in the plot, one through six and eight through ten were located and safely disposed of.

The seventh ...

"Yeah ... All the same ...," repeated the Commissioner.

"Y'know ... ," Smith trying not to break down, "those two ... even before I was stationed here ... could be two of the biggest pains in the butt ever ... but ...

"I'm gonna' miss that bear."

"We all are, Smith."

"Any word ... on Boo Boo?"

"Word came in about ten minutes ago," the commish in reply. "In their triage assessment the vets at the Center say he has a better than even chance of pulling through. It'll be a long stay there and tough going for him some time after though ... be limping for awhile."

"At least ... ," Smith faux coughed covering an involuntary sob, "... he's alive."

The ranger got up.

"Have to tell Cindy ... I ... Oh God! ... What do I say to her? A good chance she's already heard ... Bad news travels fast in these woods ... She's not-"

"Why not take Rachel along?" The official suggested. "She's probably better able to talk to her."

"Hadn't thoughta' that ... yeah ... I ... "

The commissioner nodded his head toward the door at the back of the office.

"Go out the back, avoid the news locusts. Use my vehicle."

"Yeah ... thanks."

Out the back, Ranger Smith, hand on SUV door handle, paused and sighed.

Casting a look toward the horizon, sunset casting a pinkish hue in the low sky.

Getting in, he again looked at the waning star disappearing below Earths' rim. Resting his head on the wheel twixt hands.

 _Oh God_ , crying within.

 _Why? ... The only thing they ever really did wrong was being light fingered with other peoples' lunches ... And Boo Boo being reluctant about it at that ... Other than that they hardly ever caused any problems, not much anyway ... At least not intentionally. We even helped each other out of trouble from time to time ... We-_

 _They didn't deserve what they got ... they-_

 _Why?_

 _Yogi ..._

END

xxxxx

Storyline (only) copyright © 4-5-2018 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the COPYRIGHTED names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of the original works.


End file.
